The Secret Life
by SasstridHaddork
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup had always been safe. They had never slipped up this bad before. At sixteen, Astrid Hofferson becomes pregnant. Her and Hiccup go through the struggles of ending up teen parents, while also still trying to stay focused in school.
1. Chapter One

_**The Secret Life**_

_**S: Astrid and Hiccup had always been safe. They had never slipped up this bad before. At sixteen, Astrid Hofferson becomes pregnant. Her and Hiccup go through the struggles of ending up teen parents, while also still trying to stay focused in school. **_

_**A/N: A mixture of OC's and book/movie characters!**_

_**Chapter One**_

Astrid walked into her house, a frown on her face, and her track bag slung over her shoulder. She looked around the kitchen, seeing her mom standing behind the counter cooking dinner for her and her sister.

"Afternoon, Astrid." her mother, Alessandra Hofferson, gave her youngest daughter a smile "How was practice?"

Astrid shrugged, clutching the strap of her bag "It was good. Got to run, jump, the usual." she leaned over the counter, looking at what her mom was making "Spaghetti?"

"Your favorite."

"Sounds delicious, mom!" she smiled, leaning back onto her feet and walking backwards towards the bathroom "I have to use the restroom. When I'm finished I can come help with noodles or something."

She heard her mother's answer as she was walking out of the room.

With the way things might end up, she'll have to do a lot of sucking up to her mom.

Astrid walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. She threw her track bag on the floor, and took a deep breath before unzipping it and reaching under all her spare clothes.

Her and Hiccup have always been careful. They've been together for two years, and they've _only _been having sex for a few months. Hiccup, ever the careful one, always made sure she had taken her pill, or always made sure they had a condom.

One slip up could ruin your life, right?

They had gone to Hiccup's cousin, Lout's, party. It was the beginning of the school year, and it was a party he always threw. The two had never been on good terms up until the end of their freshman year. The couple had a little bit _too _much to drink. Astrid had forgotten to take her pill the past couple days, and the last thing Hiccup thought of was a condom.

That was three weeks ago.

Astrid had woken up that morning and ran to the bathroom. That was when the thought first hit that she may be pregnant.

She went to practice, and immediately after went to the closest gas station and bought a pregnancy – maybe three – test. She had to be one hundred percent sure if she was going to tell Hiccup. She didn't want to scare him, or make him worry. Gods, what would her mother think if she was? What would Camicazi think? Stoick and Val?

She would be the sister of the girl who got pregnant. The _older _sister of the _younger _girl who got pregnant.

Astrid nervously tapped her fingers on the counter, staring at her reflection. She glanced down at her stomach and sighed. If she _were _pregnant, what would she even look like? Would she make a pretty pregnant person? One of those awkward looking ones? Would Hiccup even stick around?

Poor Hiccup. He had the biggest crush on her before she even knew he existed. It would be tough for him. He trusted her, and looked where she probably got them. A child. She might be a mother now.

Her phone vibrated on the counter letting her know that it was time to look. She didn't want to. At all. She wasn't one to get nervous. Her hands were shaking as she reached towards the test. She took a deep breath, picking it up and looking at it.

Her stomach dropped "_Shit._"

**00000**

"Hey, Astrid!"

Astrid turned at the sound of her name. She gave her friend a nod "Morning, Ruff."

Ruff took in her friend. She looked paler than usual. Her hair was a mess. She had bags under her eyes. Astrid Hofferson was wearing sweatpants and one of Hiccup's t-shirts, she's never done that. Ruff narrowed her eyes at her friend "What's up? Why do you look like... This?"

Astrid frowned "You just gestured to all of me."

"Yeah. What's up with it?"

Astrid sighed, turning back to her locker. Should she tell her? Riley "Ruffnut" Thorston has been her best friend since she was little. She would understand, right? Ruff wouldn't tell anyone. She had trusted Ruff with not telling anyone that she had a crush on the nerdy Hiccup Haddock when she finally started noticing him. She could _definitely _trust her friend with this.

"I just... I'm -" she looked behind Ruff to see Hiccup standing with his two friends, Eret Harrison and Anthony "Fishlegs" Ingerman. How could she take Hiccup down with her? _She _was the one who had started talking to him. _She _was the one who had taken his virginity. It was all _her _fault that this had happened. When would even be a good time to tell him this? She looked back at Ruff, who was now staring at her with raised eyebrows "I'm pregnant, Ruff."

"You're _what_? Since when? How long?!"

Astrid shrugged, shutting her locked and turning to face her friend "I don't know.. A few weeks, I guess?"

Ruff looked over at Hiccup "Does he know?"

Astrid shook her head, pushing herself off her locker "Nope. You're the first one that I've told. I just found out yesterday after practice."

Ruff rolled her eyes "You aren't going to keep it from him, right?"

"Of course not!" Astrid glanced over her shoulder at Hiccup again "I'm going to tell him. Just not here at school, obviously."

"After?"

Astrid shrugged, adjusting the strap on her bag and walking over to Hiccup and the rest of their friend "Maybe.. Most likely. I just haven't decided when I'm going to tell my mom. Or Cami for that matter."

Ruff snorted "Cami shouldn't be that hard. Once Lout hears that you're pregnant, he'll go spreading it through the entire school and then** BAM**,Cami will know."

Astrid frowned, glaring over towards Lout who was laughing over something with Ruff's twin brother, Theodore "Tuffnut". The last thing she needed was Lout and Tuff spreading the word that she's pregnant. _She'll _tell peopled when _she _is ready.

Astrid shook the thought out of her head. She needed to talk about something else. _Anything _besides this "Do you work today?"

Ruff nodded "Sadly. Do you?"

"You know I work every other day. So we work together today, cool."

Ruff laughed, bumping the air "_**Yes! **_Stoick won't know what to do with himself."

"Hey, it's his own fault for scheduling us together."

The two walked towards their first period class. Ruff was going on about one thing and another, but Astrid's mind was swimming with all the different scenarios that could happen when she tells Hiccup, her mom, and his parents.

"Just think, Astrid, Stoick has been the biggest supporter of you two. I'm sure he won't care too much about you being -" Astrid shot Ruff a look "about being you know. When do you find out the gender and all that?"

Astrid shrugged, turning into her class and falling into her seat "I don't know.. Around Easter I guess? I don't even know how far along I am."

Ruff smiled, motioning Astrid to lean closer to her when Hiccup and Eret walked into the room "Just think, if Hiccup doesn't know by then, which I'm sure he will because you're tiny, and you'll be _huge _by then." Astrid glared at her friend, waving her hand to continue "Right. If he doesn't know, you could make him an Easter basket -"

"He's sixteen, Ruff. He doesn't do Easter baskets anymore."

"Let me finish." Astrid sighed and rolled her eyes "You could make him an Easter basket with little pictures of all the ultrasounds and he missed, and smack dab in the middle would be the one revealing the gender! You would have all those little confetti like things in pink or blue, and a little note saying _congratulations, father to be._"

Astrid narrowed her eyes at her friend, sitting fully in her seat again. She pulled her textbook out of her book and shook her head with a laugh "Why can't you think like that when it comes to school? You'd be a genius."

"Why waste the brains on something so boring?"

**00000**

Astrid sighed, leaning against her register.

Being in school and working sucks. The only job she could manage to get was a cashier at her local grocery store. She would prefer this over fast food anyday, though.

A plus side to this certain store, Stoick, Hiccup's father, owns it. Hiccup will come in during her shifts and keep both her and Ruff distracted from doing their actual jobs. It would make the other workers, mainly the cashier none of them like, Heather, angry.

Ruff groaned, walking towards the door and throwing a basket down "Have I _ever _told you how much I hate people? Because I do. This job makes me hate everyone."

The door opened and Astrid looked over. A women with four screaming children walked in, and Astrid's eyes widened. The sight of kids had never freaked her out before. She had always thought it would be nice to one day have her own family with Hiccup. But this soon? At sixteen? She couldn't.

"Ruff, I don't think I can do it."

Ruff tilted her head, raising an eyebrow at her friend "Do what?"

"Do... _This._" Astrid said, gesturing to her stomach "I'm _sixteen. _I'm not ready for.. For all that!" she pointed towards the women with the children "I would go insane. I mean.. Hiccup would be a good father. He's a _great _boyfriend, but imagine him with kids."

Ruff grabbed Astrid's shoulders, making her stop her rambling "Shut up, Hofferson. You're going to have this thing. You aren't going to.. To do something stupid just because that lady and her fifty million kids freaked you out."

"Ruff-"

"No, listen. You aren't an idiot."

Astrid slapped Ruff's hands away "No, but you are. _Hiccup _just walked in, shut up."

Astrid forced a smile as Hiccup walked towards them. He returned it, pulling Astrid into a hug "Evening, milady. How's work?"

Astrid felt like she could just hold on to Hiccup for dear life. She had decided that after work, she was telling Hiccup. She wasn't going to let her nerves or her doubts stop her. Hiccup was good to her, he wouldn't dump her over something so... So dumb, right?

"You okay?"

Astrid pulled away, shooting him a smile "I'm good. Everything's fine. I'm fine."

Hiccup eyed her. He could tell something was up. He could read Astrid like the back of her hand. "Milady.. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Peachy."

Hiccup decided not to push it. Astrid would tell him when she's ready, and that's all he could ask for. He shrugged it off "What time do you get off? Do you close?"

Astrid shook her head "I get off at eight. Thirty minutes, are you sticking around?"

"Well yeah, my dad is working, too. I want to visit with him, too. I haven't seen him all day!" he placed a kiss on her cheek, heading towards the back of the store "I'll see you in thirty!"

"Later Hiccup!" Ruff called, earning herself a wave from him "Are you definitely telling him after work?"

"Yes. Yes I am." she glanced down at her feet before looking over towards the back of the store, watching Hiccup walk through the back doors like he owns the place "Maybe.. I don't know. I want to, but then I start second guessing it."

"Things will go smoothly. He's understanding.. He won't freak out... Too bad."

**00000**

"We're going to stop off at this gas station before heading to your house, okay?"

Astrid loved the days she carpooled with Ruff. She would ride with her friend and then Hiccup would hang around the store until she got off, and he would drive her home. It's not that she doesn't get to spend time with him, because she does. She spend almost every day with him. But it's rare that they get to be alone, and him driving her home is one of the rare times.

Astrid looked over at the gas station, her stomach dropping. Of course it would be the gas station where she had bought her pregnancy test. She bit her lip, staring at the front doors. She wishes she could see who the cashier is so she could know if it's the same girl.

"Okay, yeah. What are we getting?"

She got out of the car, mentally crossing her fingers that it won't be the same girl.

Hiccup gave her a smile, holding his hand out towards her "It's Friday, Astrid. Did you forget what happens on Friday's?"

Astrid frowned. Was it really Friday already? She couldn't believe she had let time get away from her. Every Friday, Astrid would stay at Hiccup's house. They aren't sure when it started, but it's been this way since before they were dating. Her mom didn't see a problem and neither did his parents.

They sure would see a problem now.

Another part of their Fridays together, they would always stop at some gas station and get themselves some slushies and food.

She had never been more nervous to step through the doors of a gas station before.

"I'm going to go grab the slushies, okay? You can get snacks or whatever you want."

Hiccup turned and walked towards the drink machines in the back. Astrid glanced over at the cash register and felt a wave of relief wash over her when the girl she bought the test from wasn't there.

Astrid grabbed a bag of chips, and one for Hiccup before heading back towards the drinks. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the girl talking to Hiccup. _Of course _he knows her. They look like they were best friends.

The girl looked over at Astrid and gave her a smile "Hey!" Hiccup looked over his shoulder, a look of confusion crossing his face. The girl said something to Hiccup before walking over to Astrid "I was hoping to see you again! I have to know."

Astrid glanced over at Hiccup who was slowly making his way over, that look of confusion still on his face. The girl didn't catch the desperate look on Astrid's face to keep quiet "Are you pregnant or -"

"_Pregnant_?!"


	2. Chapter Two

_**A/N: So, as I was reading through the first chapter I noticed something silly that I did. I had said that their child was conceived at a beginning of the year party at Snotlout's (which would be August/September), but then turned around and said that the gender would be revealed around Easter (APRIL). That was my bad. I'll fix it up, so, we're going to go with a New Year's party or some Valentine's day bash Snotlout throws instead. Now, on to the chapter.**_

_**ALSO. Sorry guys! I was trying to get it posted before I had to get to work and I was running late. I just hit the wrong file and uploaded it. I didn't even bother to check and make sure it was right. My bad! **_

_**ON TO THE REAL CHAPTER TWO.**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Astrid didn't think she could recall a time she had been so nervous. Getting a few pregnancy test is pretty nerve racking, admitting to your boyfriend is too, but having his dad – your manager – call you in to the office to have a talk shoots all Astrid's worries through the roof.

She's going to get fired. The district manager finally watched all the tapes of her standing around and doing nothing. Talking to Ruff. _Kissing _Hiccup in sight of the camera's. Stoick's going to fire his sons girlfriend!

She always thought she was a good cashier.

"How much trouble am I in, Mr. Haddock?"

Stoick let out that laugh that easily calmed all her nerves. If he was able to laugh, this couldn't be bad, and she let out a sigh of relief. She tilted her head at him, pulling her knees up into the chair and tugging them against her chest "If I'm not in trouble, why did I get called in here?"

Stoick glanced out the window to see if Ruff and Heather were still working. He would catch sight of Ruff glancing over at the office nervously every few seconds. He could see that she was even nervous for what was to come out of this.

"You're one of our best cashiers, Astrid." she nodded. She could feel it coming. Why else would he start the conversation like that? "And you've also been here the longest, aside from Riley, of course. It's been a year, yes?"

"Yes?"

"I want to offer you a new position." Astrid raised an eyebrow, watching Stoick "Assistant manager."

"Stoick, I'm still in school! You know that! I wouldn't have time for that."

He shook his head at her, waving his hand around "We can work around that."

Astrid opened and closed her mouth multiple times before shaking her head. Assistant Manager? She could barely handle being a cashier. Although, she would get more money for the manager position. That could really come in handy now that her and Hiccup are having this baby.

"I honestly can't take this, Mr. Haddock. Heather is a year out of school and has time! I don't want people to think you're favoring me because I'm your -"

Stoick's face brightened and he sat up a little straighter "You're my future daughter-in-law!"

Astrid could feel her face heat up. Right. She almost forgot that's what she is to Stoick. She nodded slowly "I guess you could word it that way." she made some motions with her hands, opening her mouth to say something else, but his words cut her off.

"Astrid, you're the best person for the job. It will be good for you, and since you and Hiccup now have.. Well, the extra money will come in handy for the both of you."

Her eyes furrowed together. What did he mean by that?

"He told you?!" She shot out of her seat, her hands slamming on his desk "How could he tell you? He said he wasn't going to tell you until I was with him!"

He was shaking his head, motioning for her to sit back down "Calm down, Astrid. He didn't mean to. I could tell he was stressing over something when you left this morning, when I asked he just blurted it out. You know how gets."

Astrid shook her head, glaring down at the ground "So, you're doing this as like… Charity?"

"No, no, no, Astrid. Don't think of it like that. Heather is great, but she doesn't get nearly as many compliments as you. You're really the best for the job. How about it, Astrid?"

"Okay. Okay, yeah. I guess it'll come in handy since Hiccup and I have this… This thing coming along."

Stoick eyed her, shaking his head "It's not a thing, Astrid. You and Hiccup are getting ready to start a new chapter of your lives – parenthood. It's hard, you'll fight, but you won't want him – or her – living at home. You two should think of getting your own place."

Astrid snorted, giving her boyfriend's father a smile "You're supporting this?"

"You're the daughter I never had. Hiccup loves you, and you're family to us. I'm not _supporting _it, but I am getting the grandchild I've always wanted. If worse comes to worse after telling your mom, you're always welcome to stay with us."

Asrid gave him a smile "You'd take me in?"

Stoick stood, heading towards the door "Of course. I'll talk to Oswald about getting your management papers filled out, background check, and drug test ready."

"Thank you again, Stoick. Really."

**XXXXX**

"You told your dad!"

Hiccup flinched back at his girlfriends tone. He didn't even have to hear her voice to know that she was beyond mad. He could see it in her eyes that she is. The second he walked in to her job he could practically _feel _her anger.

Maybe its some kind of new sense he has. An Astrid's pissed off sense. That could save him a lot of drama.

"He could just _tell_ something was wrong, Astrid. He's our biggest supporter. He wasn't even mad -"

"Oh no."she shook her head, crossing her arms "He was pretty excited when he _offered _me a _manager position_"

Hiccup smiled, reaching forward and resting his hands on her shoulders "Astrid, that's fantastic!"

"Yeah, it _would _be if I didn't feel like it was some sort of charity."

Hiccup scoffed, dropping his hands and rolling his eyes. He's not surprised in the slightest that she's thinking of it like that. He shook his head "Milady, I doubt that it's charity."

Astrid walked towards her register, shaking her head as she bent down and reached under the register to grab some paper towels. He already knew what she was about to do – angry clean the registers. One of the many things he loves about her.

"Do you really think he would offer me this if I wasn't dating his son? If you hadn't of told him, maybe he would have offered the position to Heather. It's _favoring_, babe."

He's always hated when Astrid would call him babe while she was mad. Yeah, it's good to know that she doesn't want to kill him and still loves him even though he pisses her off. But does she really have to sound so malicious when she says it?

"Astrid, he's not favoring you."

"He could have easily offered the position to Heather or Ruff. But he didn't. He asked _me. _Why? Because I'm dating _his _son. Because I'm having _his_ grandchild."

Hiccup sighed, walking over to the register she was scrubbing down. He leaned against it, looking over at her "Yeah, my dad loves you. But he would _never_ favor or offer this to you unless you actually deserve it. You know this."

Astrid stopped scrubbing, running a hand down her face "I know. I know. I do like that I'll be in charge of Ruff. That's a fun thought."

Hiccup leaned over towards her, placing a kiss on her cheek "You'll have fun."

She frowned, stepping towards him "I'll be working all the time."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and giving her a smile "That's okay. More money for you and our blessing."

A group of teenagers walked in and Astrid sighed. She took a step away from him, returning his smile and going back to scrubbing the register. The group walked to the drink machine, eying Astrid. Hiccup sighed. He looked past his girlfriend and towards the back of the store where he had just seen his dad "Hey, I'm gonna go talk to dad. Come find me once you get off?"

Astrid smiled again "Yeah. It'll be about an hour though. Are you sticking around?"

Hiccup nodded, pushing himself off the register. He was just getting ready to walk off when Astrid reached out, grabbing his arm "What -" he was cut off by Astrid slamming her lips to his in an almost painful kiss. Not that he was going to complain much. He does love Astrid kisses.

She pulled away from him, giving him that smile that he loves so much "Those idiots were talking about how hard you were trying to get me. Just thought I would show them that you've already got me."

He hummed, glancing at the group of guys over her shoulder "It wasn't _all _that hard. You just couldn't resist all this. You're actually a real softy."

Astrid scoffed, tugging at one of the braids in his hair before backing away from him "I'll get you for that later. Go find Stoick. I'll see you after work, _babe_."

Hiccup smiled, shaking his head as he walked away from his girlfriend. Who knew he could love someone so much? He's been dating her for two years, yeah, and he's already certain that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. It's crazy, but not impossible. Him and Astrid got lucky to find each other and fall in love at such a young age.


End file.
